Our Destiny
by ji young half dragon panda
Summary: Jika di beri kesempatan ke masa lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Merubah takdir mu? Atau menciptakan sebuah takdir yang baru? (EXO, Nu'est, LOVELYZ,REd Velvet ,ETC FAnfiction, Read and Review)
1. Prolog

Disclaimer : Ceritanya punya saya, cast punya Tuhan, entertaimentnya, dan Orang tua Mereka

Main Cast : Hwang Minhyun (NU'EST) As Hwang Minhyun

Kim Jong In (Kai EXO) As Kim Jong in (Kai)

Kim Ji Yeon (Kei Lovelyz) As Kim Ji Yeon (Kei)

Park Chan Yeol (EXO) As Park Chan Yeol

Coming soon (Akan terungkap di Part selanjutnya)

Other Cast : Coming soon

Summary : Jika di beri kesempatan ke masa lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Merubah takdir mu? Atau menciptakan sebuah takdir yang baru?

Chapter : -

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Warning : Yaoi / sounen-ai

Rated : M (suatu saat bisa berubah-ubah)

Note : Annyeong Readers.. Author kembali dengan FF ketiga, Maaf FF sebelum nya belum selesai dan maaf juga karena udah merilis FF baru… Maaf juga karena sudah HIATUS terlalu lama...

Note:

A. Dalam cerita ini jika ada yang di cetak miring itu berarti hayalan atau Flashback, biasa nya kalau itu Flashback, akan di beritahu terlebih.

B. jika ada yang kurang jelas bisa di tanya di komentar, Oh ya jika kalian ingin cerita nya tetap di lanjutkan silahkan komen dan jangan jadi silent reader. Satu komen sangat berharga. Yang mau beri salan di persilahkan.

_**Tolong jangan jadi silent reader, Jangan jadi pelagiat! AND Enjoy it..**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Our Destiny (Prolog)**__** :**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sepasang kaki jenjang milik seorang remaja pria dengan lengang nya menyusuri jalanan yang mulai ramai di kota Seoul tercinta, South Korea. Remaja pria tadi perlahan mempercepat gerak kaki nya, ia juga tak henti-hentinya menatap pada benda yang setia melingkar di pergelangan tangan nya.

"Good! Aku terlambat" Ucap remaja pria itu sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Di tengah kesibukan nya meratapi kebodohannya yang bangun telat pagi ini, sebuah mobil sport melaju dengan kecepatan penuh di sampingnya, tepatnya di samping trotoar tempat remaja pria itu berjalan, dan dalam hitungan detik cipratan air kotor yang berasal dari genangan air di sepajang pingiran trotoar berhasil menguyur tubuh remaja pria tadi. Mobil sport tadi terus melaju dengan kecepatan penuh meninggalkan remaja pria yang terpelongoh seperti orang dungu di tempat nya.

"Apalagi sekarang?" Ucap remaja pria itu penuh amarah, rahangnya mengeras dan jari-jari tangannya memutih akibat di genggam begitu erat.

"Hah..." setelah menghela nafas dan meredam amarah nya, ia mulai berlari, tak ada waktu lagi untuk marah-marah seperti orang gila, lagi pula pemilik mobil sport tadi sudah berlalu entah kemana.

Sesampainya di sekolah, ia –Remaja pria tadi- dengan perasaan yang di buat setenang mungkin melangkah dengan perlahan memasuki pekarangan sekolahnya. Untungnya gerbang belum tertutup, kalau tidak bisa tamat riwayat nya. perlu kalian ketahui, Hari ini hari terakhir ujian semester kenaikan kelas, jika tidak mengikuti satu mata pelajaran saja bisa di pastikan liburan semester mu akan terasa seperti di neraka.

"Minhyun Hwang! Kemari" dengan setengah terkejut remaja pria yang bernama Minhyun tadi mendekati guru pendisiplin siswa yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu utama sekolah. Dengan senyum yang susah di artikan, Guru pendisiplin yang memiliki nama Kim Taeyeon itu terus menatap Minhyun yang berjalan kearahnya dengan lunglai.

"Kamu terlambat lima menit, dari mana saja?! Apa kamu tidak tau? Waktu itu adalah uang.. jadi... bla.. bla.. bla.." Dengan suara nya yang melengking Taeyeon Sonsaengnim mulai menceramahi Minhyun yang mulai merasa mual, entah mengapa guru satu itu hobi sekali berceramah panjang lebar dan itu berhasil membuat siapa pun yang mendengarkannya ingin muntah.

"Kenapa diam saja, kamu mengerti kan apa yang saya bilang? Kalau mengerti segera masuk" perintah Taeyeon Sonsaengnim setelah berceramah panjang lebar selama lima menit tanpa jeda, Minhyun yang mulai lemas hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan masuk.

"Dan... ohhh saya hampir lupa... pakaian kamu kenapa? Seperti pengemis seperti itu, Kamu tidak mandi ya?" Selidik Taeyeon Sonsaengnim dengan nada khas nya.

"ini... saya.."

"Ahhh tidak penting, segera tukar pakaianmu dan masuk ke kelas " padahal Minhyun belum sempat menjelaskan, namun Guru killer satu itu sudah menyela terlebih dahulu. Minhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengupat pelan sambil berlalu masuk dengan tergesa-gesa .

Tujuan utama nya ialah loker kesayangannya, ia ingin cepat-cepat menganti seragam nya yang kotor dan sedikit berbau aneh itu. Namun setelah membuka lokernya, wajah Minhyun langsung berubah jadi datar. Di sana hanya ia dapatkan beberapa buku referensi, novel, sepatu cadangan serta Seragam olah raga. Untuk kesekian kali nya ia merutuki kebodohan nya.

"Dimana seragam cadangan ku? Oh My God~" Ucap Minhyun lemas...

"Ah iya, Kai meminjamnya kemarin, Arghhhh bagaimana ini" Minhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, detik berikutnya ia menatap seragam olah raganya ,tanpa pikir pajang Minhyun meraih seragam olah raga nya dan berlari menuju ruang ganti.

Setelah selesai menganti pakaiannya Minhyun mulai berjalan menuju kelas nya, dengan keringat dingin dan nafas yang memburu Mihyun mencoba meraih knop pintu kelas nya. Dari luar sekilas terdengar suara Yoona SonSaengnim yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu, perlahan Minhyun membuka pintu itu dan saat itu juga semua mata menatap Minhyun. Minhyun dengan perlahan memasuki kelas dan membungkuk hormat pada Yoona Sonsaengnim yang hanya di balas senyuman oleh guru cantik itu.

"Jangan pernah terlambat lagi ya. kali ini saya maafkan, Duduklah.. baiklah semua nya silahkan jawab soal ujian kalian dengan tenang, jangan menyontek.. kalian mengerti" Minhyun berteriak dalam hatinya mengucap syukur berulang kali, untung saja ia tak terkena masalah. Salahkan dirinya yang menjadi murid teladan. Ya.. Minhyun merupakan murid terpintar di sekolah elit ini, ia memiliki sejuta talenta yang membuat nya indah di mata semua orang, kepribadian nya yang ceria dan mudah berteman membuat semua orang menyukai nya. Soal harta? Tak usah di ragukan lagi, di sekolah elit ini hampir semua murid memiliki latar belakang keluarga yang menakjubkan, walau terkadang ada satu atau dua yang mendapatkan beasiswa untuk masuk ke sekolah ini, itulah alasan mengapa Minhyun bisa lolos dengan mudah nya walau ia membuat kesalahan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wohoo~ kau begitu seksi anak muda sini deket dengan Ahjussi" Goda Remaja pria yang mengunakan Name Tag Kim Jong in.

"Berhenti mengoda ku Kai.. kau ingin ku lempar ke segitiga bermuda eoh?" Ucap Minhyun kesal. Sekarang Minhyun Sedang menikmati waktu istirahatnya di kantin dengan dua sahabat kecil nya yang setia mengikutinya layaknya kucing dan ekor nya.

"Kenapa bisa terlambat eoh? Bukan nya kau berangkat dengan Chanyeol sunbae biasanya?" tanya wanita feminim yang cantiknya bukan main yang sekarang ini duduk di sisi kiri nya Minhyun.

"Channie ada urusan mendadak hari ini, jadi ia tidak bisa mengantar ku ke sekolah" jelas Minhyun yang masih sibuk dengan aksinya menengelamkan wajah di antara lipatan tangannya pada Kim ji yeon alias Kei. Kei merupakan kembaran dari Kim Jong in yang sering di sapa Kai.

"How Poor are you... kkk~" Ejek Kai untuk kesekian kali nya, Minhyun mulai menegakan badannya dan melempar Deathglare andalan nya pada Kai, yang di tatap hanya bersiul seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Smartphone Minhyun berdering , Minhyun merogoh saku nya dan mulai memeriksa layar Smartphone nya, Sebuah pesan tertera jelas di layar Smartphone nya.

"Huwaaaaaa~ bencana apa lagi ini" rengek Minhyun sambil menguncang-guncang tubuh Kei.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kei bingung.

"Channie tak bisa menjemputku hari ini, padahalkan hari ini anniversary kami yang ke dua" Jelas Minhyun lemah.

"Mungkin ia benar-benar sibuk, wajarkan? Dia kan mahasiswa..." Ucap Kei berusaha menenangkan.

"Kenapa Kau tak mencoba membuat Surprise Party saja?" Ucap Kai yang entah mengapa otaknya encer kali ini.

"Ahhhhh... Brilliant! Tumben otak mu bisa berfungsi dengan baik.." Ucap Minhyun setengah mengejek, setelah itu Minhyun terlihat berfikir.

"Menurut kalian apa yang harus ku lakukan? " tanya Minhyun pada Si kembar Kim

"Itu sangat simple, kau hanya perlu mengunakan pakaian yang mengundang nafsu dan berbaring di tempat tidur nya, heheheh" Ucap Kai spontan, setelah itu Kai, Kei dan Minhyun mulai berfantasi.

_Terlihat Minhyun dengan baju seorang suster yang begitu ketat dan mini, sedang meliuk-liuk di atas tempat tidur sambil memegang suntik dan cambuk kecil, rambut nya yang sebahu tergerai sedikit berantakan, pipinya sedkit memerah, bibir nya merah merekah dan kulitnya terlihat basah dan berkilat. Dalam fantasi ini Minhyun terus mengucapkan... Channie~ Channie~ Channie~... _

Tersadar dari fantasinya Minhyun mengelengkan kepalanya dan mulai memukuli kepala Kai dengan sendok yang ada di depan nya.

"Kau kira kita sedang membuat film porno eoh? aishhh" Minhyun mulai frustasi dengan sahabat kecil nya itu. Yang di pukuli hanya mengosok-gosok kepala nya sambil memasang wajah jelek.

"Itu kan hanya saran dari ku, kalau tidak mau ikut yasudah..." Ucap Kai yang masih sibuk mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit. Minhyun kembali memutar otak nya, berharap sebuah ide bagus hinggap di kepalanya.

"Aha...! aku tau, bagaimana kalau aku mengunakan baju rusa dan sembunyi di dalam sebuah kado besar yang di letakan di kamar nya? Brilliant kan?" Ucap Minhyun, sama seperti sebelum nya, mereka bertiga langsung berfantasi kembali.

_Terlihat Chanyeol yang memasuki apatermen nya, dan terkejut karena di lantai apatermennya banyak lilin kecil yang bersinar cukup indah, lalu di hadapan nya ada jalan setapak yang di buat dari kelopak mawar merah yang membentang mengarahkan nya untuk ke kamar. Melihat itu Chanyeol berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak itu menuju kamar nya. Sesampainya dikamar Chanyeol terlihat terkejut menemui sebuah kado besar di dekat tempat tidur nya, karena penasaran Chanyeol mendekati kado itu namun sebelum berhasil membuka kado itu kado nya sudah terbuka sendiri._

_Terlihat Minhyun dengan costume Rusa nya yang imut menari-nari dengan lagu latar Cattalena dari group idol terkenal "Orange Caramel" . setelah selesai menari Chanyeol terlihat tersenyum dan segera merentangkan tangan nya mengisyaratkan Minhyun untuk datang kepelukan nya._

"_Happy 2nd Anniversary Honey ~" Ucap Minhyun manja dan mengasurkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Chanyeol. Setelah beberapa saat berpelukan Chanyeol melepas pelukan mereka, mata nya lekat menatap pada Minhyun. Perlahan wajah mereka mendekat dan mereka berciuma..." _

"Stop! Bukan nya Chanyeol tidak suka hal yang kekanakan seperti itu, apa-apaan itu menari dengan pakaian rusa, kekanakan" Kai langsung menghancurkan fantasi Minhyun sebelum Minhyun berfantasi terlalu jauh. Minhyun hanya bisa melempar Deathglare andalan nya dan detik berikutnya ia menghela nafas berat.

"Kau benar... Chanyeol tidak suka hal-hal kekanakan seperti itu, arghhh apa yang harus ku lakukan" Ucap Minhyun lemas sambil mengacak rambut nya frustasi, Kai menatap Kei.

"Mana ide-ide brilliant mu? Biasanya kau lebih berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini" Kei terliat berfikir.

"Eumm, menurut ku.. Minhyun hanya perlu melakukan hal-hal normal namun romantis, contoh seperti ini..." Mereka pun mulai berfantasi.

_Chanyeol yang terlihat lelah memasuki apatermen nya, karena merasa sangat lelah ia bergegas kekamar nya, membuka baju nya dan membuka lemari nya berniat untuk menganti baju nya dan pergi ke alam mimpi. Namun begitu terkejutnya Chanyeol karena saat membuka lemari ia melihat Minhyun yang berusaha mengejutkan nya sambil memegang sebuah cake kesukaan nya._

"_Boo~" Ucap Minhyun Mengejut kan Chanyeol, Chanyeol terlihat tersenyum manis dan mencoba membantu Minhyun keluar dari berhasil membantu Minhyun keluar Chanyeol meletakan Cake itu di atas tempat tidur nya dan memeluk Minhyun dengan erat._

"_Kau sudah makan eoh? Mau aku buatkan sesuatu?" Ucap Minhyun yang sudah merona di dalam pelukan Chanyeol._

"_Eummm, apa ya.. eummm Pasta ? bagaimana?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap pada kekasih nya itu, Minhyun tersenyum dan segera mengecup pipi pria yang memeluknya itu._

"_Ayo ke dapur, lihat saja.. aku akan membuat pasta terenak hari ini" Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar celotehan kekasih nya itu, mereka pun melangkah menuju arah dapur. _

"Dan kalian akan menghabiskan malam kalian dengan dinner dan bercerita-cerita tentang banyak hal, bagaimana menurut mu?" Ucap Kei yang selesai dengan ide simple nya.

"Huwaaa... Kei memang sangat bisa di andalkan" Ucap Minhyun yang langsung memeluk Kei dengan erat. Kai yang melihat itu ikut-ikut memeluk kedua sahabat nya itu, alhasil Minhyun memberi Deathglear andalan nya.

"Hahaha, kalian berdua sangat lucu" Ucap Kei melihat Minhyun dan Kai yang mulai adu mulut seperti bocah berumur 5 tahun.

"Sudah-sudah ayo masuk ke kelas, bell sudah berbunyi" Ucap Kei lagi yang menyadari bahwa waktu istrahat mereka sudah berakhir.

"Ayo semangat..! tinggal satu mata pelajaran lagi, setelah itu kita akan terbebas dari sekolah ini... libur~..." Ucap Kai yang berlari duluan menuju kelas meninggalkan Kei dan Minhyun yang berjalan santai mengikuti nya menuju kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

Bell tanda waktu belajar mengajar berakhir terdengar, suara gaduh terdengar dari seluruh penjuru sekolah. Sepertinya semua murid merasa sangat senang karena hari-hari ujian berakhir, itu artinya waktu liburan sudah menanti mereka. Ratusan murid berhamburan keluar kelas, terlihat seperti kerumunan semut yang memenuhi koridor sekolah. Begitu pula dengan Minhyun dan Si Kembar Kim. Mereka berjalan dengan santai menyusuri koridor sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Kau yakin tak ingin di bantu eoh?" tanya Kai pada Minhyun.

"No... aku ingin menyiapkan semua nya sendirian, aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan kalian dari dulu, jadi kali ini aku akan mencobanya sendiri" Ucap Minhyun antusias.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus melakukan semuanya persis seperti yang sudah di rencanakan, dan jika kau butuh sesuatu silahkan hubungi aku atau Kai, oke?" jelas Kei lembut.

"Aishhh, aku mengerti.. ayo bergegas pulang" Ucap Minhyun sambil menyeret kedua sahabat nya itu untuk pulang.

Minhyun sampai di sebuah toko cake langganan keluarganya, di sana ia terlihat antusias melihat-lihat cake yang harus ia beli untuk Chanyeol. Setelah menemukan cake yang pas, ia membeli nya dan pergi menuju supermarket untuk berbelanja bahan untuk membuat pasta. Setelah merasa semua sudah lengkap Minhyun berjalan dengan tenang menuju apatermen milik Chanyeol, ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa ia belum menganti seragam olah raga nya.

"Aishhh aku sangat gugup, semoga saja bisa berjalan dengan baik" Ucap Minhyun yang sekarang sedang memasukan kode keamanan dari apatermen milik Chanyeol. Setelah itu Minhyun segera masuk dan berjalan menuju dapur, ia letakan semua barang bawaan nya di sana dan kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Apa-apaan ini, berantakan sekali... aishh Channie~ padahal sudah ku katakan beberapa kali supaya ia membersihkan apatermen nya dengan benar dan menata semua sesuai tempat nya" gumam Minhyun entah pada siapa, Minhyun langsung membereskan semua yang berantakan dan menyusunnya serapi mungkin, Setelah semuanya bersih Minhyun memutuskan untuk mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi Minhyun berjalan menuju lemari Chanyeol dan membuka nya, mata nya menatap seluruh pakaian milik kekasih nya itu. Ia tersenyum dan mulai memilih-milih baju yang setidaknya bisa pas di tubuhnya, menginggat postur tubuh Chanyeol yang tak biasa.

"Ahhh ini saja" Minhyun meraih sebuah baju bahan rajut yang sedikit kecil menurutnya, walau pada kenyataannya akan tetap kebesaran di tubuh nya. Sebelum mengunakan baju itu, Minhyun memeluk dan menghirup aroma khas kekasihnya yang tertinggal di pakaian tersebut.

Sekelebat kenangan manis pun mengahmpiri fikiran Minhyun, Park Chanyeol.. Pria tinggi berkulit pucat. Yang mengisi hatinya selama dua tahun belakangan ini, Chanyeol memiliki senyum yang begitu cerah dan tubuh yang begitu indah layaknya model. Bukan hanya itu, Chanyeol juga seorang mahasiswa kedokteran yang memiliki latar belakang keluarga yang sederhana. dulunya ia adalah putra tunggal dari seorang yang kaya raya. Namun semua berubah saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat ia masih duduk di kelas dua Sekolah Menengah Atas. Sejak itu Chanyeol tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang giat belajar, ia bekerja part time di banyak tempat untuk bisa bertahan hidup.

Sampai suatu saat Chanyeol bertemu dengan ayah Minhyun yang merupakan seorang pengusaha yang di sebut-sebut sebagai Dewa Bisnis karena memiliki bisnis yang sangat luar biasa luasnya. Kebetulan Chanyeol adalah mahasiswa di Universitas kedokteran milik ayah Minhyun. Ayah Minhyun sangat kagum pada Chanyeol yang merupakan mahasiswa terpintar di Universitas itu. Maka dari itu Chanyeol bisa berkuliah secara Free dan di fasilitasi kehidupan nya oleh Tuan Hwang yang merupakan Ayah Minhyun. Termaksud apatermen ini, apatermen itu merupakan fasilitas yang bisa Chanyeol nikmati hingga sekarang.

Tersentak dari lamunan nya tentang Chanyeol, Minhyun segera mengunakan baju rajut itu dan segera berjalan ke dapur. Ia mengambil cake yang tadi ia beli dan bersiap menunggu Chanyeol di kamar nya.

"Baikhlah, aku akan membaca selagi menunggu" Ucap Minhyun yang baru saja sampai di kamar Chanyeol dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sana. Ia raih komik yang terletak di nakas di samping tempat tidur Chanyeol dan mulai membaca nya.

Cukup lama Minhyun menunggu Chanyeol di sana, sampai suara seseorang memasukan kode keamanan apatermen memecahkan keheningan di apatermen itu. Mendegar itu Minhyun segera meletakan komik itu ke tempat asal nya dan berlari terburu menuju lemari, tak lupa ia membawa cake yang sudah ia siapkan. Minhyun berhasil masuk ke lemari dan menutup pintu lemari itu dengan hati-hati. Hati nya berdegup sangat kencang, rasa gugup menyelimuti tubuhnya yang mulai dingin. Ia benar-benar gugup dan tak sabar untuk segera membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Minhyun mencoba mengintip di celah-celah lemari Chanyeol yang memiliki celah seperti jeruji-jeruji kecil.

Dan detik itu pula lutut Minhyun serasa lemas, di atas tempat tidur terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis yang tak ia kenal. Tak hanya berciuman, mereka juga saling melepas pakaian mereka, saling mendesah penuh nikmat dan semua nya larut dalam nafsu yang semakin lama semakin mengebu-gebu.

Minhyun menduduki dirinya yang sudah gemetaran, ribuan butiran krystal bening berlomba-lomba keluar dari mata indah Minhyun dan berakhir membasahi pipi pemuda rapuh itu. Sekeras mungkin ia menahan tangisnya yang siap meledak kapan saja. Ia gigit bibir nya kuat-kuat, ia tutupi mulut nya itu dengan tangan dan setiap kali desahan Chanyeol dengan wanita itu terdengar Minhyun berusaha menutup kupingnya serapat mungkin, ia berusaha memekakan kuping nya walau semua desahan itu tetap terdengar di telingga nya. Berjam-jam Minhyun terpuruk di tempat penggap itu dengan tangis nya yang tak lebih dari sebuah lenguhan kecil.

Setelah semua nya berakhir dan mereka berdua tertidur pulas, perlahan Minhyun membuka pintu lemari itu dengan sangat hati-hati, ia berusaha tak bersuara sedikit pun. Dengan gerak yang sedikit lunglai ia keluar dari lemari itu dan menatap kedua orang yang berhasil membuat nya hancur yang kini sedang terbaring membagi kehangatan di atas tempat tidur milik pria yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Minhyun berlalu dengan tubuh lemas, ia berjalan terus tanpa tujuan. Setidaknya ia bisa pergi jauh dan menjerit sejadi-jadinya di luar sana. Kini dia terlihat seperti orang linglung, berjalan dengan kaki tanpa alas serta Cake yang terus ia pegang di tangan nya. Semua orang terus memandangi Minhyun, wajahnya yang lesuh serta kodisi nya yang acak-acakkan membuat nya jadi bahan pembicaraan. Ada yang merasa kasihan melihatnya dan ada juga yang mencibirnya dan berkata bahwa dia sudah gila.

Semua itu tak di perdulikan oleh Minhyun ia terus berjalan di keramaian yang bahkan menjadi hampa dan kosong bagi nya. Berulang kali orang-orang menabraknya.

"Ah... Cwaesonghamnida" Ucap orang-orang yang menabrak Minhyun, Minhyun Hanya mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Cake yang sekarang remuk tak berbentuk dan mengotori seluruh tubuh nya tanpa menanggapi perkataan orang-orang yang meminta maaf pada nya serta orang-orang yang marah karena di tabrak oleh nya.

Yang Minhyun tau, ia harus tetap berjalan entah kemana untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tak ia pedulikan rasa sakit dari luka-luka di kaki nya, dinginnya cuaca pun tak membuat nya berhenti berjalan. Hingga ia tiba di dekat sungai Han, di sana ia berhenti dan menatap lekat sungai itu. Ribuan butir Krystal masih terus jatuh membasahi pipi Minhyun dan membuat dadanya sesak semakin menjadi-jadi. Perlahan ia berjalan dengan gontai mendekati tepi sungai Han, namun sebelum sampai tepi sungai Han, Minhyun tersandung dan tergelinding hingga dekat tepi sungai Han.

"Sakit... Sakit... bahkan sakit di tubuh ku tak bisa menutupi sakit nya ini" dengan susah payah Minhyun menduduki dirinya, ia memukul-mukul dadanya, berusaha mengusir sakit yang bersarang di sana. Ia mulai terisak, mengeluarkan semua yang ingin ia keluarkan. Minhyun menatap bayangan dirinya yang tak karuan di permukaan sungai Han.

"ARGHHHH...!" Minhyun menjerit sejadi-jadi nya, melepaskan semua sakit dan sesak di dadanya, dan detik itu juga Hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Hujan yang begitu lebat, yang ikut menangis bersama dengan pemuda malang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria membuka matanya, Gelap... Ruangan itu begitu gelap. Pria itu menduduki diri nya dan mengusap-usap kedua matanya.

"Sudah malam.." Ucap Pria itu sambil menatap weker di nakas yang terletak di samping tempat tidur nya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan nya pada seseorang yang mengeliat di samping nya.

"Kau mau tidur sampai kapan eoh?" Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga wanita yang masih terlelap itu sambil mengecup pipi wanita itu.

"Channie~ ku mohon, biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi,aku lelah" rengek wanita itu manja, melihat itu Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Setelah itu ia beranjak menuruni tempat tidur itu dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia membuka kulkas dan mengabil minuman kaleng dari sana, membuka minuman itu dan menegaknya dengan santai. Tiba-tiba mata nya menangkap sesuatu di atas meja di samping kompor, ia pun bergerak mendekati kantong belanjaan yang bertenger manis di sana.

"Pasta?" Ucap nya bingung setelah mengobrak-abrik isi kantong belanjaan itu. Karena tak ingin ambil pusing ia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berlalu menuju ruang tengah. Ia rebah kan tubuhnya di sofa dan menghidupkan Tv yang berada di depan nya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Siapa yang membereskan semua nya?" Ucap Chanyeol setelah sadar bahwa apatermennya terlihat rapi.

"Apakah Minhyun? Gawat!" rasa takut menghampiri Chanyeol, langsung ia beranjang mencari ponsel nya dan berusaha menelfon Minhyun.

"Jangan bilang dia datang dan melihat ini semua" Gerutu Chanyeol entah pada siapa, berulang kali ia berusaha menelfon Minhyun namun tak ada jawaban.

Sementara itu di tepi sungai Han Minhyun terduduk lemas, tangis nya sudah reda. Namun ia masih diam dan memandang lekat sungai Han yang sejak kapan bisa membuat nya nyaman. Ponsel nya terus menerus berbunyi, namun tak ia hiraukan. Namun karena lelah dengan kebisingan Smartphone nya itu ia mencoba mengangkatnya.

Ia tatap lekat-lekat layar Smartphone nya, di sana tertulis nama seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Ia ingin menekan tombol hijau pada layar itu, namun air mata yang keluar menghalangi jari-jari nya.

Ponselnya kembali berdering, namun kali ini bukan sebuah panggilan namun sebuah pesan.

_From: Channie~_

_To: Hyunnie~_

_ Chagiya, kenapa tak mengangkat telfon mu eoh? Kau membuat ku khawatir. Tadi kau datang ke rumah ya? Kenapa tak mengabari ku._

Minhyun tersenyum miris membaca itu, Chanyeol bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia pun mulai mengerakan jari-jarinya untuk membalas pesan itu.

_From: Hyunnie~_

_To: Channie~_

_ Mian Chagiya~ ^^, Tadi aku mampir ke apatermen mu sepulang sekolah dan kau tak ada diapatermen mu. Karena terburu-buru aku tak sempat mengabari mu. Ohya,seragam olah raga ku , sepatu dan tas ku tertinggal di sana, aku juga meminjam baju mu, tak apa kan? Padahal aku ingin memasakan pasta untuk mu, namun karena Kai mengajak ku kesuatu tempat, semuanya jadi batal, Mianhae... ahhh semua barang-barang ku tolong antarkan ke rumah ya, titip saja dengan Jae Hyun Hyung, Gomawo~ ahhh satu lagi Happy 2nd Anniversary.._

Sambil mengirim pesan itu bulir Kristal terus mengalir di mata indah Minhyun, dada nya kembali sesak. Drama~ harus kah ia tetap memainkan drama ini setelah tau semua nya. Minhyun mulai menatap ke arah sungai Han. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, perlahan ia mencoba berdiri dan melangkah perlahan menuju sungai Han.

Bunuh diri, Ya... Bunuh diri adalah pilihan yang akan di ambil oleh Minhyun yang benar-benar hancur saat ini. Padahal ia tau betul bahwa ia tak bisa berenang, jika ia melompat... maka semuanya usai.

"Tenang Channie~ kau bebas sekarang" kedua mata indah nya tertutup, perlahan ia melangkah semakin dekat dengan tepi sungai itu. Tanpa Minhyun sadari sesuatu seperti bintang yang bercahaya sangat terang terbang dari langit mendekati Minhyun dan...

**BRUGH...!**

Sebelum sempat meloncat ke dalam sungai itu sesuatu yang sangat berat sudah menimpah tubuh Minhyun. bukan hanya itu, Minhyun bisa merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibir nya. Sesuatu yang basah, perlahan Minhyun membuka kedua mata nya.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Minhyun menolak Pria yang menimpa nya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ka-Kau...?"

To be continued… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Bagaimana? Lanjutkan? Atau tidak?

Jika ingin di lanjutkan Minta Reviewnya ya (Review bersifat wajib)


	2. Our Destiny - Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Ceritanya punya saya, cast punya Tuhan, entertaimentnya, dan Orang tua Mereka

Main Cast : Hwang Minhyun (NU'EST) As Hwang Minhyun

Park Hyung Jin ( LC9 Former Member) As Park Hyung Jin (Eden)

Kim Jong In (Kai EXO) As Kim Jong in (Kai)

Kim Ji Yeon (Kei Lovelyz) As Kim Ji Yeon (Kei)

Park Chan Yeol (EXO) As Park Chan Yeol

Ahn Jae Hyun (Actor) As Hwang Jae Hyun

Song Joong Ki (Actor) As Song Joong ki

Cameo : Member Of Girls Day (Cameo In This Part)

Other Coming soon...

Summary : Jika di beri kesempatan ke masa lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Merubah takdir mu? Atau menciptakan sebuah takdir yang baru?

Chapter : -

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Warning : Yaoi / sounen-ai

Rated : M (suatu saat bisa berubah-ubah)

Note : Annyeong Readers.. Author kembali dengan FF ketiga, Maaf FF sebelum nya belum selesai dan maaf juga karena udah merilis FF baru… Maaf juga karena sudah HIATUS terlalu lama...

Note:

A. Dalam cerita ini jika ada yang di cetak miring itu berarti hayalan atau Flashback, biasa nya kalau itu Flashback, akan di beritahu terlebih.

B. jika ada yang kurang jelas bisa di tanya di komentar, Oh ya jika kalian ingin cerita nya tetap di lanjutkan silahkan komen dan jangan jadi silent reader. Satu komen sangat berharga. Yang mau beri salan di persilahkan.

C. Saya memang suka mencampur banyak idol di FF saya, karena menurut saya akan lebih terlihat asli seperti di drama-drama korea. Jadi jika ingin lebih bisa menghayati, kalian perlu mencari tahu wajah semua Cast nya terlebih dahulu.

_**Tolong jangan jadi silent reader, Jangan jadi pelagiat! AND Enjoy it..**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Our Destiny (Chapter 1)**__** :**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Tenang Channie~ kau bebas sekarang" kedua mata indah nya tertutup, perlahan ia melangkah semakin dekat dengan tepi sungai itu. Tanpa Minhyun sadari sesuatu seperti bintang yang bercahaya sangat terang terbang dari langit mendekati Minhyun dan...

**BRUGH...!**

Sebelum sempat meloncat ke dalam sungai itu sesuatu yang sangat berat sudah menimpah tubuh Minhyun. bukan hanya itu, Minhyun bisa merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibir nya. Sesuatu yang basah, perlahan Minhyun membuka kedua mata nya.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Minhyun menolak Pria yang menimpa nya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ka-Kau...?" Minhyun tergagap menatap Pria di depan nya yang entah siapa dan dari mana yang tiba-tiba langsung menimpa nya. Mata Minhyun terus memandang pada pria aneh itu, tunggu dulu kenapa pria itu tidak mengunakan pakaian atas nya dan kenapa resleting celana nya terbuka?.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Siapa kau? Kau seorang maniak eoh!" Ucap Minhyun takut sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Pria itu terlihat kebingung, seperti nya pria itu tak menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak mengunakan busana yang layak saat ini.

"Hei anak muda apa maksud mu" Ucap Pria asing itu sambil mencoba berdiri, mengingat dirinya yang tersungkur saat dirinya di tolak tadi.

"Aaaaaaaa...! Tolong aku ! jangan mendekat!" Minhyun mencoba melempari pria asing itu dengan semua barang yang ada di dekat nya dan segera berlari menjauh dari sana menuju ke tempat yang ramai, Pria asing itu tetap mengejar Minhyun yang lari pontang panting.

"Hei! Anak muda jangan lari" Ucap Pria tadi sambil terus mengejar Minhyun

"Ku Mohon siapa pun tolong aku!" teriak Minhyun sejadi-jadinya. Kali ini nasib baik berpihak pada Minhyun, seorang polisi yang sedang berpatroli di sekitar situ mendekati Minhyun.

"Ada apa anak muda, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu" Minhyun langsung bersembunyi ketakutan di belakang polisi itu.

"Ahjuhssi tolong aku, seorang maniak mengejar ku" Ucap Minhyun ketakutan. Polisi itu bersedia menangkap maniak yang di maksud Minhyun namun setelah melihat wajah "maniak" yang di maksud Minhyun tadi, Polisi itu terdiam.

" Hyung Jin?" Polisi itu terlihat terkejut.

"Joong Ki Hyung?" Ucap Pria asing tadi.

"A-ahjussi kau mengenal maniak ini" Ucap Minhyun tergagap.

"Ahh, anak muda pulanglah, aku akan mengurus anak ini" Ucap Polisi yang di ketahui bernama Joong Ki itu. Minhyun sangat senang mendengar itu, dia membungkuk hormat dan segera berlari meninggalkan Joong ki dan pria aneh yang mengejar nya tadi.

"Hei! Hei kau jangan pergi dulu" Ucap pria asing yang di ketahui bernama Hyung Jin itu. Sebenarnya Hyung jin hendak mengejar Minhyun lagi namun Minhyun sudah berlari cukup jauh.

"Kau! ikut aku" Ucap Joong ki sambil menjewer kuping Hyung jin dan menyeret Hyung jin menuju kursi yang tersedia di sepanjang sungai Han.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Joong ki yang baru saja duduk, Hyung Jin menatap Joong ki heran.

"Maksud mu apa Hyung? Kenapa semua orang bertingkah aneh sekarang? Tadi bocah itu meneriaki ku sebagai Seorang maniak, sekarang kau bertanya pada ku 'mengapa aku di sini?' Dan lihat pakaian mu... sejak kapan kau kembali menjadi polisi patroli? Kemana baju kebanggaan mu sebagai Kepala polisi?" Tanya Hyun Jin panjang lebar dengan nada emosi. Namun Joong ki hanya menatap Hyung jin yang sudah di anggap seperti adiknya sediri itu dengan ekspresi heran.

"Apa yang kau katakan bodoh, kau salah minum obat eoh?" kesal Joongki sambil menyentil dahi Hyung jin dengan cukup keras. Hyung jin langsung mengaduh.

"Arghhhhh! Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Kenapa kau memukul ku?" Hyung jin mengeliat kesakitan

"Kau yang kenapa? Bukan nya kau sedang ada di Canada melanjutkan study mu, sekarang kenapa kau ada di sini? Aaaaaa~ aku tau, kau pasti membolos lagi kan? Aishhh kasian sekali orang tua mu. aigoo kenapa kau tidak berubah sedikit pun eoh" Ucap Joong ki sambil memukuli kepala Hyung jin berulang kali, Hyung jin hanya bisa menangkis nya dengan tangan.

"Aishhhh! Apa yang kau katakan Hyung, Kau yang sudah gila, aku ini sudah bekerja! Aku seorang Ceo Hyung, untuk apa aku study ke Canada lagi" Ucap Hyung jin semakin menjadi-jadi, Joong ki hendak memukul kepala Hyung jin lagi karena perkataaan-perkataan nya yang tidak masuk akal, namun semua terhenti ketika suara intrupsi dari atasan Joongki terdengar dari alat komunikasi jarak jauh yang ada di gengaman nya.

"Aishhh, kau pulang lah ke rumah mu, aku sibuk sekarang. Jangan coba-coba membuat keributan lagi. ah ini, gunakan baju ini. Udara sangat dingin sekarang, pulanglah ! sampai ketemu lagi" Joong ki langsung berlalu setelah melepas baju hangat yang ia kenakan, meninggalkan Hyung jin yang terlihat seperti anak idiot.

Suara ponsel berdering memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta saat itu, Hyung jin merogoh saku nya dan menatap Smartphone yang ada di tangan nya. Terngiang di kepalanya kejadian yang tadi dia alami, saat tiba-tiba ia menimpa seorang murid Sekolah menegah atas yang menolak nya dan melempari nya dengan batu, ponsel dan apa pun yang ada di dekat nya.

"Hah... kenapa dengan bocah tadi, kenapa dia melempar ku dengan ponsel nya. Ahhh aku tidak peduli, kepala ku cukup sakit terkena ponsel ini. Padahal aku berbaik hati ingin mengembalikan ponsel ini, kenapa ia malah meneriaki ku seorang maniak, Ck~" Rutuk Hyung jin kesal, tak mau ambil pusing ia langsung mengunakan baju yang di beri oleh Joong ki tadi dan duduk dengan tenang memandang sungai Han di depan nya.

Sekelebat kejadian buruk yang menimpanya hari ini kembali terputar di kepalanya layak nya kaset yang di putar di proyektor, semua terlihat jelas di sana. Tapi tunggu dulu... kenapa dia bisa di sini? Bukan nya tadi ia berada di dekat...

Fantasi Hyung jin terhentikan oleh suara ponsel yang kembali berdering, ia alihkan pandangan nya kesal pada Smartphone yang ia dapatkan tadi. Pada Smartphone itu tertulis deretan nomer yang tak di kenal, dengan malas ia menekan tombol hijau pada layar Smartphone itu.

"Hello" Ucap nya singkat.

"Eumm maaf, ini dengan siapa ya? Ponsel yang sedang anda pegang adalah ponsel saya, bisakah anda memberitahukan lokasi anda sekarang? Jika tidak keberatan saya ingin mengambil ponsel saya" Ucap Minhyun sopan. Sekarang ini Minhyun berada di sebuah telfon umum. Mendegar itu Hyung jin terlihat berfikir, lalu detik berikutnya nya sebuah senyuman jahat terukir di wajah nya.

"Yo~ bocah nakal, ini aku... Pria Maniak mu" Sindir Hyung jin penuh penekanan di bagian akhir nya. Minhyun yang mendengar kata-kata dari Hyung jin terlihat terkejut, Kringat dingin mulai membasahi kening nya.

"Ka-kau! Aishhhh... kembalikan ponsel ku !" Teriak Minhyun sedikit tergagap.

"Kau mau ponsel mu, baiklah.. akan ku kembalikan, Tapi... DALAM MIMPI MU! Hahaha" Tawa Hyung jin pecah, Minhyun bergidik bercampur emosi mendengar kata-kata Hyung jin. Setelah itu Hyung jin langsung memutuskan sambungan telfon mereka dan itu berhasil membuat Minhyun geram setegah mati.

"Lihat saja! Tunggu pembalasan ku, DASAR CABUL!" Minhyun berteriak pada telfon umum yang bahkan tak bersalah, Minhyun bahkan tak sadar bahwa orang-orang memandang aneh pada diri nya yang marah-marah dan menendang-nendang telfon umum itu.

"Hahahah , rasakan itu dasar bocah nakal! Eh?" Mata Hyung jin melebar menatap layar Smartphone milik Minhyun. Ia mencoba mengusap mata nya, memastikan bahwa yang ia liat salah. Namun itu tak merubah apa pun, yang di lihat nya itu tetap sama.

"Apa-apaan ini, tahun 2015? Hahaha... aku merasa bahwa aku sedang mengikuti reality show sekarang" Hyung jin mulai melihat ke arah kiri dan kanan nya, tak lupa melihat ke arah atas dan bawah. Hyun jin terus mencari-cari kamera tersembunyi yang mungkin sedang merekam nya, ia merasa bahwa ia sedang di kerjai dan sedang di rekam untuk program variety show di tv.

"Ayolah.. kalian sudah ketahuan, di mana kalian bersembunyi, jangan main-main dengan ku" Ucap Hyun jin yang sudah bersembunyi seperti orang bodoh di balik kursi yang ia duduki tadi. Mata nya terus memantau apa pun yang berbau aneh, namun tak ada apa pun yang mencurigakan disana.

Hyung jin mulai menutup mata nya dan mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia berada di sungai Han ini

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Byul! Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku eoh? Kenapa kau menikahi Pria brengsek itu? Apa kurangnya aku?" Hyung Jin kembali menegak beer dingin di tangan nya. Sekarang ini Hyung jin berdiri tepat di tepi jurang yang sangat tinggi di pulau Jeju._

_Hari ini Hyung jin berencana melamar wanita yang sangat ia cintai, wanita itu seorang member dari Duo Idol Group terkenal bernama "Starlight Moonlight" . Group itu beranggotakan seorang pria yang sering di panggil New Moon dan seorang wanita yang sering di panggil Byul. Pada kenyataan nya Byul mengumumkan rencana nya menikah dengan Seorang Pria tepat di saat Hyung jin mengajak nya makan malam dan berencana melamar nya, sungguh miris bukan?._

"_Byul...! Kumohon, jangan menikah dengan nya. Kau tau? Aku lebih baik dari nya, aku pasti bisa membahagiakan mu lebih darinya!" Kembali Hyung jin berteriak sekeras mungkin entah pada siapa, air mata nya mengalir dari kedua mata nya yang begitu putus asa. Puluhan Beer dingin berserakkan di sekeliling Hyung jin. Seperti nya pria itu benar-benar putus asa dan berencana mengakhiri hidupnya dengan lompat ke dasar kejurang ._

"_Byul ! Beri aku waktu! 100 hari saja, aku berjanji akan membuat mu mencintai ku dan melupakan pria itu" untuk kesekian kali nya ia berteriak, ia menutup mata dan terduduk lemah. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah bintang terjatuh di langit yang indah malam itu._

"_Jika memang tak ada kesempatan lagi bagi ku, aku akan menyerah. Itu berarti tak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup" Dengan susah payah Hyung Jin mencoba untuk bangkit, dan detik berikut nya ia melepas pakaian nya. Ia juga berusa membuka celana nya namun ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh._

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaa" Hyung jin berteriak, ia mungkin belum siap. Tanpa di sadari siapa pun, tubuh Hyung jin bersinar saat ia terjatuh._

_**Gyurrr...~**_

_Hyung jin jatuh ke dasar jurang dan bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh nya menghilang tanpa bekas bersama busa ombak yang terhantam ke dinding-dinding jurang._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Hyung jin mengeleng-geleng kepala nya, apa-apaan ini semua? Sebuah mimpi eoh? Hyung jin mencubit pipi nya.

"Akhhh,sakit... ini bukan mimpi? Lalu apa ini?" Hyung jin mulai merinding, ia kembali menatap ke kiri dan kanan nya. Karena bulu kuduk nya berdiri ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia berlari menuju ke kota Seoul yang semakin malam semakin padat.

...

Hyung jin memasuki sebuah toko pakaian, ia berencana membeli pakaian yang layak pakai. Ia terus berjalan dan memerhatikan semua baju yang di tata dengan rapi.

"Ada yang bisa di bantu tuan?" Ucap salah satu karyawan di toko itu.

"Aku ingin mencari baju terbaru" Ucap Hyung jin di sela-sela kegiatan nya melihat-lihat baju.

"Koleksi keluaran 2015 yang terbaru ada di sebelah sana, mari saya antarkan" Ucap Wanita itu sambil berlalu, Hyung Jin mengikuti wanita itu tanpa bersuara.

Dari arah kasir beberapa orang karyawan berkumpul dan membicarakan Hyung jin.

"Coba lihat, tanpang nya seperti pengemis seperti itu, apa bisa dia membeli baju di toko kita? Baju di sini kan mahal" Ucap seorang karyawan ber nama Minah.

"Kau benar Eonni, lihat tampang nya. Aishhh membuat mata ku sakit" Ucap karyawan lain nya yang bernama Hyeri.

"Soo jin Eonni bodoh mau melayani orang itu, pasti nanti dia tak membeli apa pun" Ucap karyawan lain nya yang bernama Yura.

"Tapi kalau di perhatikan, Pria itu cukup tampan" Ucap Minah.

"Ia sih, lihat bentuk badan nya yang cukup seksi" Ucap Hyeri menimpali perkataan Minah.

"Benar, ia juga memiliki kulit seputih susu dan hidung yang seksi. Jika nanti ia tak bisa membayar, kita hukum saja dia, kencan bersama kita hahaha" Timpal Yura sambil tertawa.

"Aishhhh" Ucap Minah dan Hyeri secara bersamaan.

"Ehem..." Hyung jin berdehem, ternyata ia sudah berdiri di dekat kasir dengan pakaian yang cukup rapi dan sepatu yang cukup bagus. Melihat itu, semua nya mulai bubar dan kembali ke tempat masing-masing.

"Berapa semua nya?" tanya Hyung jin sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar cek satu juta won. Melihat itu Hyeri dan Yura yang berpura-pura merapikan pakaian terkejut.

"Eonni, lihat, dia ternyata kaya raya" Ucap Hyeri senang.

"Harus kah aku mengajak nya berkencan dengan ku?" Ucap Yura yang hanya dicibir oleh Hyeri.

"Ehem... Kembali bekerja... bukan kah kalian yang menolak untuk melayaninya tadi" Tiba-tiba Suara Soo jin –Karyawan wanita yang melayani Hyungjin tadi- membuat Hyeri dan Yura terkejut.

"Ini terlalu banyak tuan" Ucap Minah yang melihat cek yang di berikan oleh Hyung jin.

"Ahhh iya, bungkus saja beberapa stelan baju dan beberapa sepatu koleksi terbaru" Ucap Hyung jin yang hanya di iyakan oleh Minah.

Hyeri dan Yura pun berebutan kesempatan membukus beberapa stelan dan sepatu yang Hyung jin minta.

"Eumm, permisi.. aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Aku tahu ini terdengar konyol, tapi..." Hyung jin mendekatkan kepala nya pada Minah.

"Apakah sekarang ini benar-benar tahun 2015 ?" bisik Hyung jin.

"Nde?" Ucap Minah bingung.

"Eummm... Tak ada, Lupakan saja Hahahah... Aku pergi dulu" Hyung jin berlalu meninggal kan gadis-gadis yang mulai meleleh di toko baju itu.

Hyung jin duduk termenung menatap keluar jendela, menatap ke arah gedung-gedung dan jalanan kota Seoul, Malam ini ia memutus kan untuk beristirahat di hotel. Hyung jin terus saja memikirkan hal aneh yang terjadi padanya. Jika benar sekarang ini tahun 2015, maka umur nya saat ini 24 tahun dan ketika umur nya 24 tahun ia sedang study di Canada. Pada kenyataan nya ia hidup di tahun 2021, dan di tahun itu ia sudah menjadi seorang Ceo dari perusahaan yang di wariskan ayah nya.

"Mundur enam tahun ke belakang" Ucap Hyung jin entah pada siapa, ia mengusap-usap kening nya terasa sangat pusing.

"Tapi kenapa aku harus terjebak di sini?" Ucap Hyung jin kembali bermonolog, beberapa saat kemudian jam di dinding berbunyi menandakan bahwa tengah malam telah tiba. Permukaan tangan Hyung jin berbinar cukup terang, Hyung jin terkejut melihat permukaan tangan nya yang bersinar.

"Aaaaaaaa! Apa ini.." Ucap Hyung jin terduduk di lantai sangking terkejut nya, setelah beberapa saat cahaya itu menghilang dan di permukaan tangan Hyung jin terukir sebuah Tulisan dengan ukiran indah yang bertulis kan "99 Days". Tulisan itu terlihat mirip dengan tato berwarna hitam dengan bentuk yang cukup menarik.

"Se-sembilan puluh sembilan hari?" Hyung jin tergagap membaca tulisan itu.

"Apa maksudnya ini" gumam Hyung jin dan mencoba untuk mencerna semua nya.

Tiba-tiba sekelabatan memori di kepalanya terputar kembali dan Hyung jin jadi teringat kata-kata nya di Jurang sebelum ia terjebak di sini.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Byul...! Kumohon, jangan menikah dengan nya. Kau tau? Aku lebih baik dari nya, aku pasti bisa membahagiakan mu lebih darinya!" Kembali Hyung jin berteriak sekeras mungkin entah pada siapa, air mata nya mengalir dari kedua mata nya yang begitu putus asa. Puluhan Beer dingin berserakkan di sekeliling Hyung jin. Seperti nya pria itu benar-benar putus asa dan berencana mengakhiri hidupnya dengan lompat ke dasar kejurang ._

"_Byul ! Beri aku waktu! 100 hari saja, aku berjanji akan membuat mu mencintai ku dan melupakan pria itu" untuk kesekian kali nya ia berteriak, ia menutup mata dan terduduk lemah. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah bintang terjatuh di langit yang indah malam itu._

"_Jika memang tak ada kesempatan lagi bagi ku, aku akan menyerah. Itu berarti tak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup" Dengan susah payah Hyung Jin mencoba untuk bangkit, dan detik berikut nya ia melepas pakaian nya. Ia juga berusa membuka celana nya namun ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh._

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaa" Hyung jin berteriak, ia mungkin belum siap. Tanpa di sadari siapa pun tubuh Hyung jin bersinar saat ia terjatuh._

_**Gyurrr...~**_

_Hyung jin jatuh ke dasar jurang dan bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh nya menghilang tanpa bekas bersama busa ombak yang terhantam ke dinding-dinding jurang._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Hyung jin terhenyak oleh memori yang menghampiri otak nya itu, ia mulai mengacak rambut nya frustasi.

"Apakah mungkin? Ini semua ada hubungan nya dengan waktu itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi ini mulai mengintip dan menjalar lewat selah-selah fentilasi ataupun selah-selah gorden sebuah kamar bernuansa serba putih milik seorang remaja bernama Minhyun. Teriknya sinar itu membuat remaja pria itu mengeliat di balik selimut nya. Perlahan Minhyun membuka kedua mata nya, perlu beberapa detik untuk menyesuaikan semua sinar yang menyapa mata nya yang baru terbuka itu.

Minhyun menduduki diri nya setelah beberapa menit menatapi langit-langit kamar nya. Ia memeluk kedua kaki nya erat dan menundukkan kepala nya dalam-dalam. Kembali teringat oleh nya kejadian semalam, membuat hati nya kembali sesak. Ia lelah menangis semalaman hingga jatuh tertidur, apakah ia harus menangis lagi hari ini? Kapan semua sakit ini akan pergi? Apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika bertemu Chanyeol nanti? Semua pertanyaan itu terus bertarung di dalam fikiran Minhyun.

Ia langkahkan kaki nya perlahan menuruni tempat tidur nya itu dan terus melangkah menuju dapur di lantai pertama rumah keluarga Hwang yang lebih mirip dengan istana itu.

"Morning Minboo~" Ucap seseorang dengan suara berat yang sekarang duduk dengan tenang di meja makan di temani dengan koran terbaru pagi ini.

"Morning Jae Hyung" balas Minhyun seadanya pada Jae hyun –Hyung Minhyun- , ia langsung bergerak menuju kulkas dan mencari jus segar di sana, menuangkan jus itu ke gelas dan meneguk nya perlaha. 'Apa-apaan ini, menegak air pun susah, sebegitu sakit kah hati nya saat ini' eluh batin Minhyun.

"Kai menelfon tadi, ia bertanya kenapa kau tidak datang ke sekolah.. kemarilah" Ucap Jae hyun sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi di sampingnya. Minhyun dan Jae hyun memang sangat lah dekat. Bahkan Jae hyun memperlakukan Minhyun seperti seorang princess kecil di rumah itu padahal Minhyun bukan seorang wanita, mungkin karena Jae hyun selalu ingin punya adik perempuan. Maklum saja, mereka memang selalu berdua dari kecil. Orang tua mereka terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar berlibur sehari dan menghabiskan waktu di rumah bersama keluarga.

Minhyun melakah mendekati Hyung nya dan menduduki dirinya di samping Hyung nya, Jae hyun mengambil Sandwich yang ada di meja makan dan mengangsurkan sandwich itu pada adiknya.

"Coba Aaaaa~, buka mulut mu" Ucap Jae hyun sambil memainkan Sandwich di tangan nya seperti pesawat mainan.

"Aku tak lapar Hyung" Ucap Minhyun malas, ia mencoba menghentikan pergerakan tangan Hyung nya itu.

"Ayolah~ buka mulut mu, kau belum makan dari semalam. Kau ada masalah eoh? Kenapa semalam kau pulang sangat larut? Dan kenapa kau tidak sekolah sekarang? Walaupun hari ini hanya upacara pembubaran sebelum libur, tidak seharusnya kau bolos. Ayo Ceritakan pada Hyung, apa masalah mu" Mata Minhyun sudah berair, Sesungguhnya Minhyun sangat ingin bercerita pada Hyung nya itu. Karena setiap masalah yang datang pada Minhyun selalu ia ceritakan pada Jae hyun, namun kali ini mungkin ia tak akan bercerita. Karena ia tahu betul bahwa Hyung nya sangat selektif dan sensitif jika sudah menyakut dengan pasangan, apa lagi dalam menetukan pasangan untuk dirinya. Jae hyun bisa marah besar jika tahu kalau Chanyeol selingkuh dengan orang lain.

"Tak ada apa-apa Hyung, hanya kurang enak badan saja" Ucap Minhyun yang setengah mati menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar apalagi sampai menangis. Jae hyun memandang adik nya itu dan mengusap lembut rambut sebahu milik adiknya itu dengan lembut.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita sekarang, lihat rambut indah mu" Jae hyun berusaha mencairkan suasana yang terjadi diantara mereka, sedangkan Minhyun hanya bisa tersenyum lemah.

"Ahhh iya, Hyung hampir lupa, Si kembar akan mampir ke sini pulang sekolah nanti" Ucap Jae hyun sambil kembali fokus pada koran di tangan nya.

"Eumm.. Hyung~ Aku ke atas dulu, aku ingin mandi" Ucap Minhyun yang sudah bangkit dari tempat duduk nya.

"Eh? Mana ciuman manis nya?" Ucap Jae hyun yang masih fokus membaca, Minhyun hanya memutar kedua bola mata nya saat mendengar perkataan Hyung nya itu. Itu adalah permintaan yang sangat kekanakan menurut nya, tapi mereka memang selalu melakukan nya setiap hari.

_**CHU~**_

"Gomawoyo~" Ucap Jae hyun manja dengan senyum kemenangan di wajah nya setelah menerima kecupan manis dari adik nya. Kalian tak perlu memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, Jae hyun memang tipe orang yang intim pada keluarga nya, itu bukan berarti ia menyukai adik nya itu. Setelah itu, Minhyun mulai melangkahkan kaki nya ke lantai atas, kekamar nya untuk mandi.

Minhyun duduk termenung di kursi santai di balkon kamar nya, memandang entah ke mana dan Ia biarkan rambut nya yang basah itu tertiup angin. Perlahan ia hirup aroma shampoo yang ia pakai, sambil menutup mata ia mulai bernostalgia semua hal tentang Chanyeol. Shampoo yang di gunakan saat ini adalah shampoo yang sama seperti milik Chanyeol, mereka sengaja mengunakan shampoo itu karena wanginya yang sangat mereka berdua sukai.

Ia juga mulai mengingat semua hal manis yang ia lewati bersama Chanyeol, Semakin manis memory itu, semakin sakit dan sesak dadanya terasa. Kembali, Bulir-bulir bening itu membasahi kedua pipi Minhyun yang merona samar itu.

Yang hanya bisa Minhyun lakukan adalah memukul-mukul dada nya berharap bahwa sakitnya akan hilang. Namun tak juga pergi, malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sebuah tangan terulur menghentikan tangan Minhyun yang memukul-mukul dada nya dengan keras.

"Kau bisa melukai diri mu" Ucap suara khas milik Kai, Kei yang juga ada di sana langsung memeluk Sahabat kecil nya yang terlihat rapuh itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mu eoh?" Ucap Kei lembut, kedua mata indah nya menatap lekat Minhyun. Minhyun menangis sejadi-jadi nya, dan setelah itu ia mulai bercerita tentang semua yang menimpa nya.

"Sudah putuskan saja dia, orang tak tau di untung seperti dia tak patut mendapat orang baik seperti mu. setelah semua yang diberikan oleh keluarga mu, inikah balasan yang ia beri" Ucap Kai murka, bahunya naik turun tak beraturan, Kei hanya bisa mengelus lengan kembaran nya itu.

"Oppa tenang lah" Kei kemudian menatap Minhyun. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Kei.

"Aku tak tau, bahkan bertemu dengan nya saja aku tak sanggup" Ucap Minhyun lemah.

"Biar aku yang menghajar wajah jelek nya untuk mu" Ucap Kai yang sudah berdiri dan ingin pergi dari situ, namun lengan Minhyun membuat Kai berhenti.

"Jangan... aku tak ingin ada kekerasan Kai" Ucap Minhyun sambil terisak pelan.

"Minhyun benar Oppa, itu hanya akan membuat semua semakin runyam" jelas Kei.

"Jadi kau hanya akan diam dan memainkan peran mu di drama yang dia buat?" Ucap Kai masih sangat emosi, Minhyun hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan kaki nya.

"Sebaik nya kita selesaikan semua nya dengan baik-baik" Ucap Kei berusaha menenangkan Kai.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan Kei" Minhyun mengintip dari sela-sela kaki nya, Kei tersenyum lembut pada Minhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau bertemu dan membicarakan semua nya dengan wanita itu terlebih dahulu, tanya pada nya sudah sejauh mana mereka berhubungan, jika memang masih bisa berpisah sarankan pada nya untuk segera berpisah. Jelaskan pada nya jika hubungan kalian benar-benar serius" Jelas Kei. Minhyun terlihat berfikir sebentar dan mulai memeluk Kei beberapa detik berikut nya, Kei tersenyum manis melihat tingkah Minhyun.

"Ahh iya, kenapa ponsel mu nonaktif seharian eoh? Aku sangat mencemaskan mu" Ucap Kei lembut sambil membelai rambut Minhyun. Minhyun tersentak, ia melepaskan pelukan nya pada Kei.

"Ponsel, mana ponsel kalian? Pinjamkan pada ku" Ucap Minhyun buru-buru.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kai yang melihat perubahan drastis pada Minhyun.

"Ponsel ku di curi oleh orang cabul yang aneh, semalam kami bertemu di sungai Han ketika aku pulang dari tempat Channie" Jelas Minhyun sambil menempelkan ponsel di telinganya.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, terlihat Hyung jin sedang bersantai di kursi santai di sekeliling kolam renang di hotel tempat ia bermalam. Dengan kaca mata hitam dan Cuma mengunakan bokser hitam, Ia berjemur dan menikmati sinar matahari yang begitu hangat siang itu. Tak sedikit wanita yang menjerit melihat tubuh indah dan wajah tampan Hyung jin, namun semua tak di hiraukan oleh Hyung jin. Tiba-tiba salah satu ponsel yang terletak di meja kecil di samping kursi santai Hyung jin berdering, mengintrupsi kegiatan bersantainya.

Dengan kesal ia mulai menduduki diri nya dan mengambil ponsel milik Minhyun yang berdering, dia siap melapiaskan kemarahan nya seperti bom yang siap meledak. Namun semua kemarahan nya menghilang ketika melihat layar Smartphone milik Minhyun, Ekspresi nya berubah menjadi tegang. Kedua mata nya membesar seperti orang yang baru saja melihat hantu.

"Yeo-Yeobosaeyo" Ucap Hyung jin terbata setelah menekan tombol hijau pada layar Smarphone milik Minhyun.

"Ya, orang aneh! Kenapa kau menonaktifkan ponsel ku seharian?! Di mana kau sekarang? Beritahu aku! Aku ingin mengambil ponsel ku, jika tidak aku akan melaporkan mu atas tuduhan pencurian" Ucap Minhyun panjang lebar, Namun Hyung jin hanya diam mencoba mencerna semua.

"Yeobosaeyo!" teriak Minhyun mulai geram.

"Mari bertemu... aku akan mengirimkan alamat nya pada mu nanti" Ucap Hyung jin dengan nada datar, setelah itu ia langsung memutuskan panggilan itu. Dengan tergesa Hyung jin membuka galeri Minhyun dan melihat seluruh gambar yang ada di sana.

Sedangkan Minhyun terlihat seperti orang bodoh dengan mulut mengangah menatap pada Smartphone yang ia pegang.

"Heol, Daebak! Berani nya dia memutuskan sambungan nya. Aishhh dia kira dia siapa eoh? Aishhhh aku bisa gila" gumamMinhyun frustasi.

"Ada apa? Apa yang dikatakan oleh nya?" Tanya Kai dan Kei serentak.

"Dia akan memberitahu alamat di mana kami bisa bertemu, dan kalian tahu apa? Dia memutuskan sambungan telfonnya secara tiba-tiba, kalian lihat? Bukan kah itu menyebalkan? Bahkan ia bertindak sesuka hati nya dari pertama kami bertemu, Aishh" Minhyun mulai mengacak-acak rambut nya. Tiba-tiba Smartphone di tangan Minhyun krmbali berdering.

"Ahhh sebuah pesan masuk" Ucap Minhyun antusia membuka pesan yang masuk secara tiba-tiba itu.

"Apa kata nya?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Malam ini, di Secret Cafe" jelas Minhyun membaca isi pesan yang di kirim oleh Hyung jin.

"Apa tidak apa jika kau pergi sendirian menemuinya? Bukan nya kau bilang dia itu mesum?" Tanya Kei khawatir.

"Ya, Kei benar. Apa perlu ku temani?" Kei mengangguk setuju mendengar saran dari Kai.

"Anniya, Aku akan berteriak sekencang mungkin jika dia berani macam-macam. Lagi pula Secret Cafe itu sangat ramai pengunjung, jangan khawatir" Ucap Minhyun meyakinkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu hubungi Kei atau aku ya"

"Arraseo~" Ucap Minhyun sambil tersenyum.

Malam hari nya sesuai dengan perjanjian yang telah di tetapkan, Minhyun datang menemui Hyung jin di Secret cafe. Minhyun memasuki Cafe itu dengan tenang ketika ia sampai di Cafe itu, sebenarnya ia sangat takut bertemu dengan Hyung jin sendirian. Tapi demi ponsel yang sangat berharga bagi nya, ia rela pergi ke cafe itu dan bertemu dengan Hyung jin.

Bukan nya ia tak sanggup membeli ponsel yang baru, Minhyun bahkan bisa membeli ponsel baru sepuluh kali lipat lebih bagus dari ponsel nya yang sekarang. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang tak bisa ia temukan di ponsel mana pun, semua hanya ada pada ponselnya yang sekarang ini.

Terlihat Hyung jin duduk dengan tenang di sudut ruangan, Mata nya terpaku pada smartphone milik Minhyun. Melihat itu dengan tenang dan penuh keberanian Minhyun mendekati Hyung jin dan mendudukan diri nya tepat di depan Hyung jin. Setidaknya suasana seramai ini membuat nya tetap aman sekarang.

"Sudah datang" Ucap Hyung jin tersadar dari lamunan nya, Minhyun hanya memasang wajah judes nya.

"Mana ponsel ku? Serahkan" Minhyun menyodorkan tangan nya ke depan Hyung jin yang hanya di balas tatapan datar dari Hyung jin.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, eummm kemarin..." Hyung jin menggantung kata-kata nya, Minhyun hanya menatap aneh pada Hyung jin.

"Kemarin... ponsel siapa yang kau gunakan untuk menelfon ku?" Ucap Hyung jin sambil memasang wajah serius nya, wajah yang cukup ampuh untuk mengintimidasi lawan bicara nya.

"Nde?" Minhyun bingung bercampur takut melihat pria di hadapan nya itu.

"Kau menelfon ku semalam... mengunakan nomer siapa?" Ulang Hyung jin dengan tegas.

"Itu... eum... milik sahabat kecil ku... nama nya Kai" Ucap Minhyun takut-takut, sekarang wajah Hyung jin berubah menjadi biasa saja.

"Sedekat apa kalian? " Tanya Hyung jin lagi, Minhyun yang sadar dengan tujuan utama nya ke sini hanya menaikan alis nya mendengar pertanyaan dari pria yang bahkan tidak ia kenal itu. 'Tunggu dulu, aku kesini untuk mengambil ponsel ku, kenapa dia malah menginterview ku? Ya... tak ada yang perlu di takutkan, aku hanya perlu meminta ponsel ku dan pulang' Seru batin Minhyun.

"Ya! Itu bukan urusan mu, mau dia kekasih ku, sahabat ku, ataupun bukan siapa-siapa ku juga tak ada hubungan nya dengan mu, berikan ponsel ku atau kau ku lapor ke polisi" Ucap Minhyun memberanikan diri nya, padahal ia ketakutan setengah mati. Hyung jin hanya menatap serius pada wajah Minhyun beberapa saat, Lalu tersenyum.

"Kau ingin ponsel mu kembali? Tak masalah... tapi ada syarat nya" Ucap Hyung jin sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat susah di artikan.

"Aaaa~ aku mengerti, tunggu sebentar" Ucap Minhyun setelah mendengar perkataan Hyung jin, ia mulai merogoh saku nya. Mengeluarkan beberapa Cek satu juta won dan menyeret nya tepat ke depan Hyung jin.

"Ini... aku sudah tau apa yang di fikir kan oleh orang-orang seperti mu" Ucap Minhyun kesal, Hyung jin hanya tertawa melihat apa yang di lakukan Minhyun. Namun tawa nya tak bertahan lama, semua tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mengerikan. Kembali wajah mengintimidasi seseorang terpasang di wajah Hyung jin. Ia ambil cek tadi dan ia tempelkan tepat di Jidat Minhyun, Minhyun Cukup kaget di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Aku tak butuh uang mu" Ucap Hyung jin dengan nada redah yang cukup membuat orang merinding saat mendengar nya.

"Y-Ya! Apa mau mu" Ucap Minhyun tergagap. Hyung jin tersenyum lagi, kali ini senyuman nya terlihat seperti setan.

"Kau mau ponsel mu kembali kan? Simple saja... Izin kan aku tinggal bersama mu, maka Aku akan mengembalikan ponsel berharga mu ini, Bagaimana, kau setuju?" Ucap Hyung jin santai.

"MWO...!"

To be continued… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Apa yang di rencanakan Hyung jin sebenar nya?

Akan kah Minhyun menyetujui persyaratan dari Hyung jin?

Bagaimana? Lanjutkan? Atau tidak?

Jika ingin di lanjutkan Minta Reviewnya ya (Review bersifat wajib)


End file.
